Summer's The Time To Relax
by Lil Smartass
Summary: Sirius has to spend the summer with the Malfoy's. Set during the summer holiday before the Marauder's fifth year. Please RR.
1. Summer's The Time To Relax

**_SUMMER'S THE TIME TO RELAX_**

****

**Summary: **Sirius has to spend the summer with the Malfoy's. Set during the summer holiday before the Marauder's fifth year.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing etc.

**Chapter 1: Family Plans**

"You'd best go," Sirius said despondently to Remus and Peter as the four drew near the front of the queue to pass into the muggle world. "My Father's waiting over there and if he sees me with you two…" Sirius drew a finger across his throat in a gesture James knew to be only a mild exaggeration.

Nodding Remus passed through the magical barrier with Peter and James, as the only other pure blod wizard who wasn't a werewolf, accompanied Sirius to where a striking man stood with a younger boy who could be no older than nine.

"Good afternoon Mr. Black," said James after a moment of uncomfortable silence, trying to remember if he was expected to bow.

Mr. Black did not return the greeting, "Potter isn't it? John Potter?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. He did occasionally write home and I every one of those letters he had mentioned his best friend.

"It's James…sir. James Potter," muttered James.

This was met with no acknowledgement as Mr. Black shifted his attention to Sirius. "And you. Don't you greet your Father and brother? You haven't seen Regulus for a year, aren't you pleased to see him?"

His little brother smirkedup at him and Sirius burned to say that he hadn't missed Regulus one bit and it would suit him just fine if the little sod fell off the face of the planet. But that would be more trouble than it was worth so he simply mumbled, "'Lo Regulus. How are you?"

Satisfied that Sirius had performed his brotherly duty Mr. Black now produced a tatty scarf that Sirius took for a portkey and motioned for the boys to touch it. Before he did so Sirius swapped one last fleeting look with James.

"I'll owl," his tousle haired friend promised and disappeared into the crowd.

Sirius sighed and touched his finger to the scarf. With a loud crack he was gone.

Sirius struggled to regain his balance as he landed in his own hallway. He sighed again. Merlin how he loathed this place. With any luck though, he wouldn't be here long.

"You're back are you?" A tall dark woman stood surveying him, a grimace of disgust on her face.

"Hello Mother. What a delight to see you this fine day," Sirius said, his voice bubbling with cheerful sarcasm.

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't cheek me boy," and her hand flew to her hip where her wand lay.

"Sorry," said Sirius, not sounding in the least contrite, "I'll go and unpack shall I?"

"No point," cut in his Father, "we'll be spending the summer with the Malfoy's."

For a moment the whole world seemed to stop spinning.

"The-the…" Sirius cleared his throat and tried again. "The Malfoy's? All summer?" At his Father's affirmative nod he continued, "But my friend…James…the boy you met at the station…he was going to ask me to stay."

"Then you will have to decline," said Mr. Black, now smiling broadly, "You will not disgrace the family by not accepting the generous invitation that Drake and Laveda have offered us."

Sirius considered a moment, but could see no way out and nodded curtly before asking, his voice half an octave higher than usual, "Are any other wizarding families going?"

"Not many," this time it was his mother that answered, "Your cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa-I believe she is seeing the Maloy boy, a fine match-oh, and the Snape's."

Sirius nodded, his worst fears confirmed. His friends got to spend the summer having tremendous fun and he got six weeks with Snape. Perfect. Bloody perfect.   


	2. Room Mates

**A/N: **Clutches pencil case I'd like to thank my mother, the postman, J.K Rowling herself cough no seriously, I would like to thank my first reviewer though. Thank you so much, it made my day that my first ever fic got a review about five hours after it was posted. I've got the first 10 chapters or so of this in a notebook I stole from my math room so I should be able to update fairly regularly…we hope. Feel free to review me with any ideas you have (or at all) and I'll try to work 'em in.

**Disclaimer: **Just because it would be illegal and immoral for me to steal Sirius it doesn't mean I won't try!

**Chapter 2: Room Mates**

Sirius hovered slightly behind his family as they stood on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor, hoping that with some luck, he wouldn't be noticed, for six weeks. After a moment the door was opened by a boy who, to judge by his appearance was about twenty-one. He had shoulder length platinum blond hair which hung in a shiny curtain looked blow dried. His cold green eyes swept the family on the step and his mouth quirked into a tiny smirk at the sight of Sirius.

"Lucius darling," simpered Mrs. Black, stepping forward and kissing him on both cheeks. "Narcissa…" she cried spotting the dark haired girl over Lucius's shoulder. (A/N: In GOF Narcissa's hair is blond but I wanted there to be some family resemblance between her and Sirius, so for the purpose of this fic assume that in GOF she has died her hair blond to cover the grey).

Lucius Malfoy's eyes continued to linger on Sirius who mumbled something incoherent that he hoped could be construed as 'Hello, thank you for inviting me.'

The four of them stepped over the threshold into the manor. Sirius trudging behind with a feeling of great trepidation, listening as his Father introduced Regulus to Lucius.

Suddenly Mr. Malfoy appeared from a shadowed doorway. He smiled at the crowd in his hall, although the smile was cold and insincere. "The other children are in there," he said, pointing to another doorway, this one on the left.

'Children!' Sirius thought, feeling vaguely patronised as he followed Regulus and Lucius who were now chattering animatedly into the room.

The Black's were obviously the last to arrive as everybody else Sirius was expecting was already there. Lucius was holding court in the centre from his throne of an armchair with Narcissa on his left. Bellatrix was standing a little behind but Sirius was spared the ordeal of making conversation with her because Regulus, as her favourite cousin, instantly grabbed and held her attention. Snape too was already there, lurking near the half open door.

There were a few moments of awkward silence while Sirius took the time to hate everyone in the room, then he said, "Does anyone mind if I unpack?"

"No, no, of course not," answered Lucius graciously as he got to his feet. "You've just got back from Hogwarts haven't you? Severus has too but he's been here since the train got in so he's already unpacked. Do you two know each other? You're about the same age I think…"

"We're in the same year," Sirius said, interrupting Lucius's drawling monologue.

"Oh good. It would be so awkward to have you sharing a room if you didn't know each other."

Sirius stopped following Lucius down the hallway, "Sharing a room?"

"Yes. The girls are sharing and originally I was to share with Severus and you with your brother but Father said, and I agree, that it would be much cosier to have you and Severus sharing. I mean, you're about the same age; you'll have so much in common. It'll be," he added with a wicked smile, "like a six week slumber party."

Dazedly Sirius started walking again until they reached a bedroom. It had a pair of twin beds, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. The entire room was decorated in green and silver, and on every available surface there was a snake motif. One of the beds was apparently taken, on it were three leather bound books _Potions and Poisons_, _A Biography of Salazar Slytherin_, and _1001 Ways to Use Laburnum Pods_ along with a rumpled night shirt and a jar of some faintly glowing liquid.

"I will leave you to unpack. When you've finished the room we're in is down the corridor, down the stairs and fifth on your right."

Sirius nodded, still too horrified to speak. As Lucius left he noticed a letter bearing the word _Snuffles _on the outside in his friend's untidy scrawl. James's owl, Arandel, was sitting net to it. He hefted Godric's (his own owl, called so to annoy his father) cage onto the top of the wardrobe and opened the door so that Arandel could have a drink. Then he sank onto his bed, seized the letter and began to read.  


	3. Making Conversation

**A/N: **I decided to put up chapter 3 too. Go on; tell me I'm wonderful (in the form of reviews, virtual cookies and/or Sirius Black artefacts).

**Disclaimer: **Pout Rainbow Dreamer made me put Sirius back so now I own nothing.

**Chapter 3: Making Conversation**

_Snuffles,_

_Great news! You can come on Wednesday and mum says you can stay for THE WHOLE SUMMER! Peter and Remus are staying at Remus's but that's really near so we'll be able to spend time together. Summer's the time to relax eh? Dad's got us tickets for the Wimbourne Wasps too. The Marauder's together all summer. It'll be fantastic. I've got some great ideas. Now if only we knew where Lily and that hot friend of hers were…_

_I'll sign off now. Write to let me know what time on Wednesday._

_James_

_PS: Just use floo powder to get here. You know my address._

Sirius scowled bitterly at Snape's bed. How he would love to spend the summer with James, Remus and Peter. He could be sharing a room with James and he could see his favourite team, the Wimbourne Wasps, in action. The Marauders together…but no, he was here.

The only way he would get to see the others at all was if any of them had got an invite. Peter was muggle born so definitely wouldn't, Remus, werewolf, same. James though, perhaps…

Sirius paused to consider it, even sharing with Snivillus would be bearable if James was just down the corridor, but he couldn't ask James to put up with a load of Slytherins all summer. Besides, he would need both his Father's and Mr. Malfoy's permission, which he would never get. It had been years since he had lowered himself enough to ask his Father for something, especially something which mattered to him, and he would rather die, or spend the summer with Snivillus as it were, than ask a Malfoy for anything.

Knowing he had no other choice Sirius rummaged through his trunk to find a quill and scribbled on the back of James's note (to save himself the effort of finding some parchment) his reply.

_Jamie,_

_Bad news! I can't come at all._

Sirius bit his lip. He knew James would want a reason but didn't want them all feeling sorry for him. After a moment he continued.

_We've got to stay with some friends of my parents. Give me the dates of the Wasps Match and I'll see if I can make just that one day. When I go to Diagon Alley for supplies I'll let you know and you could meet me, if you wanted._

_Keep writing, you know what my family's like so guess how much fun I'll be having this summer?_

_Have fun._

_Snuffles_

He was just tying the letter to Arandel when the door burst open and Snape entered.

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuuuh. What will happen next? Next update soon. Sooner if all you lovely readers review. Lil Smartass does a war dance to the chant of review! Review! Review!


	4. Anthrax

**A/N: **A big, huge massive thank you to my second reviewer, Hyperactive Frogchild. I would let you have James HF but as I had to give Sirius back I stole him heh heh.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the title of this chapter which belongs to Rainbow Dreamer.

**Chapter 4: Anthrax**

"Sending a letter already Black? Thank-you, you've just won me fifteen galleons?"

"What do you mean Snivillus?" grunted Sirius, turning his back on the greasy haired Slytherin and beginning to tie his letter again.

"He means we had a sweep stake Black. How long you would last before sending a plea for help to one of your friends." Lucius stood in the doorway, twirling a long slender wand idly between his fingers.

"I was the only one with a bet of less than seven days," smirked Snape, "everyone else figured that as a Gryffindor you'd last at least a week but I know that you're not so brave without _Potter _to back you up."

Sirius cracked. He'd spent the best part of nine months at school, using his wand at will, and now as Lucius lowered his wand to hang limply at his side, as he stretched out and said, "Give me the letter Black," Sirius reacted. Drawing his own wand with lightning speed he pointed it at Snape and shouted an incantation.

Snape blasted backwards, crashing into Lucius so that the pair were pushed out of the door. From the noise and shouting that ensued Sirius could only assume that they had hit the rest of the gang who must have been coming up the corridor. It was only as he lowered his wand that he realised what he had done. He had used magic while not at school. Whoops!

Lucius flounced back into the room and began screaming at him, his wand pointed at Sirius's chest. But before he could be hit by a horrible curse his father stormed into the room, waving a piece of parchment and looking furious.

"Sirius!" he bellowed, "What is the meaning of this?" he brandished the piece of parchment and Sirius knew instantly what it was. A letter from the Ministry of Magic complaining about his unauthorised use of a wand.

Bugger.

"It…it was self defence," he stuttered.

"It was not!" Snape objected.

"With respect Mr. Black," began Lucius smoothly, "we were teasing Sirius about the letter he wished to send-undoubtedly to his girlfriend-and he, well, over reacted."

Sirius scowled at Bellatrix and Regulus who were standing behind Lucius and his father and smirking. His father looked from Lucius to his son, "Give me the letter," he said, his voice calmer now.

Sirius looked down at the parchment in his hand, and with no other options, grudgingly handed it over. His father scanned over both James's and his own letter. Then his face creased in a frown and he said, "I will not allow you to disgrace the family further by sending this.  Get a new piece of parchment and write as I dictate."

Sirius rummaged through his trunk for some parchment and then seizing his quill from where he had left it he wrote _Dear Jamie_ at the top of the page and waited.

"The boy's name is James yes?"

Sirius nodded.

"_Dear James_."

Sirius crossed out _Jamie _and added _James _then waited.

"_Unfortunately I will be unable to take you up on your kind offer as the Malfoy family have graciously allowed us to stay with them_."

Reluctantly, Sirius wrote what he said, hating being made to do this and horribly aware of everyone watching him.

"_I may be able to meet you on the day that I go up to __London__ to get my school supplies and if you could give me the dates of the Wasps Match I shall endeavour to meet you_."

Sirius scowled at the parchment. James was going to know that he hadn't written this.

"_If you manage to secure us tickets would it be possible to invite_…" he broke off and turned to Lucius, "Do you like the Wimbourne Wasps?"

"Not really sir, but Severus does." Snape nodded fervently.

Mr. Black nodded and turned back to his son, "_be possible to invite one of the boys that I am staying with, Severus Snape?_"

Sirius twisted his lip and sank his teeth into it to prevent a sarcastic comment.

"_Please don't write too often as I don't wish to appear rude to my host by receiving a great deal of mail. Wishing you a happy summer. Sirius._"

As Sirius read over what he had written his father came up behind him and read the words over his shoulder to be sure that he had written what he had been told. Then…"You may send it," and Sirius had no choice but to tie the letter to Arandel as his father looked on.

"Now," said his father becoming brisk once more, "your punishment. I want to see every letter you receive and send-Severus you'll be in charge of that." Snape nodded again, leering at Snape. Sirius nodded too, though bitterly, keeping his gaze on the floor and privately thinking, 'Wonderful. Audience participation.'

"And Sirius?" continued his father. Sirius looked up, trying to keep the loathing he felt off his face. "We can't risk something like this," he waved the parchment, "happening again, can we? So I'm going to confiscate your wand."

Sirius couldn't stop the fear from flaring in his eyes and he new that the others had seen it.

His father held out his hand. "The Wand!" he commanded.

Sirius gripped his wand tightly, "Please father." He was trying to keep his voice level, reasonable and failing miserably to keep the pleading tone out completely. Snape was starting to look as though Christmas had come early and jaw set Sirius handed over the wand, unwilling to debase himself by further begging. As soon as Mr. Black's fingers closed around it, he turned and swept from the room.

Sirius tensed expecting the blow to fall but Snape only leered at him once more, muttered, "We'll get you Black," and followed his father out, flanked by Lucius, Regulus and the girls.

Struggling to hide the tears, Sirius collapsed face down on his bed.   


	5. One Marauder Short

**A/N: **Whoo, reviews in double figures, go me. I'm really truly sorry that I haven't updated at all recently, I was abducted by Martians…well no, I wasn't but if I pretend I was will all you lovely reviewers forgive me? But enough of my mindless babbling…on with chapter 5, the long awaited James Potter cameo.

**Disclaimer: **Asusual I own nothing. By the way, does anyone know how much JK charges for the hire of Sirius Black?

**Chapter 5: One Marauder Short**

James was sitting cross-legged on his bed talking animatedly to Remus and Peter. What he was talking about Remus wasn't exactly sure but he was distracted from his thoughts of shoving James off the afore mentioned bed when Arandel flew through the window. James bounced over to seize the letter the owl was carrying and stopped his incessant chatter for a moment as he frowned down at it. After a couple of seconds he tossed it to Remus asking, "What do you make of that?"

Remus took the letter and stared at it for a long time, a look of increasing concern crossing his features, "Sirius didn't write this," he stated quietly when he eventually glanced up.

"Duh!" answered James, "but why not?"

Remus sighed, wondering why James just expected him to have the answers. Sighing once more he passed the letter to Peter and taking off his glasses began to clean them as he spoke. "I bet he was interrupted just as he was about to send a letter…his letter. He handed it over…"

James interrupted him, "Sirius would never do that, he's too stubborn for his own good, he'd never submit to a Malfoy. I'm going to show this to Dad, see what he thinks," and with that he snatched the letter from Peter and practically ran from the room.

Remus turned to his best friend, rolling his eyes. Peter still looked somewhat shocked at the force with which James had ripped the letter from him but off Remus's look said, "Are we going to have to go to the Quidditch with Snape?" His eyes were gleaming with suppressed excitement.

Remus returned his wicked grin, thinking gleefully of the opportunity for pranks before saying, "I don't know. Tell you what though, whatever we do this summer it looks like we'll be one marauder short."

**A/N: **Sorry this is so incredibly. But lots of reviews make chapters grow long and um…well just long mostly, although some grow fat too!****


	6. Another Letter

**A/N: **Another chapter, what jolly, jolly fun. Anyway, judging by the mindless rubbish in my author notes I don't know what I'm talking about so on with show…

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter, or to be more precise I own copies of the Harry Potter books and a Gryffindor scarf.

**Chapter 6: Another Letter**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How unfortunate that you had to decline my offer but the Malfoy's are a prestigious family, I know you'll have fun._

_The Wasps match is on the 5th August and of course Severus would be welcome. He will be a valuable addition to our group (for I have invited some of my other friends) and if he joins us we will be able to have some fun that I am sure would not otherwise be possible. If you both take floo powder to my house on the morning of the 5th my parents have organised a portkey._

_I have enclosed an early birthday present as you undoubtedly left too quickly to remember one in which to admire your hair._

_From James_

Sirius read quickly over his friend's letter, smiling slightly at the coded jokes, then he unwrapped the gift James had sent him.

Out fell a heavy silver mirror which Sirius recognised instantly. It was one of the two way mirror set that they used when they were in separate detentions. The note enclosed with it read, _You are the only one who will use this. _His father had probably thought that this was in reference to his vanity concerning his hair but Sirius knew better. The note was telling him that James wouldn't activate his mirror, he had to.

He lay down on the bed. The door was ajar but there was no one on this corridor except him. He opened his mouth, desperate to see his best friend, but at that moment a gong sounded. Dinner.

Sirius cursed. He wasn't hungry but it was more than his life was worth to be late, so standing he stomped down the hall towards the dining room, leaving the mirror lying on his bed.

**A/N: **I think that these chapters are getting shorter. The next one's nice and long though and is that a plot I can see on the horizon? __


	7. Not The Only Prisoner

**A/N: **A nice long chapter in which the plot becomes apparent. Firstly though, an apology, I know Carina does seem very…Mary-Sue-ish. There is no excuse for this but at the moment she is really only a concept. When she becomes a major character she will have a personality. Promise.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Carina and Lucius's extensive range of hair care products.

**Chapter 7: Not The Only Prisoner**

The dining room was set with two tables. One for the adults and one for the children. Usually Lucius and Narcissa sat with the adults, but today the children's table was laid with three extra places.

Sirius sat down opposite his cousins and waited. Five minutes later Lucius still hadn't arrived. 'Honestly,' thought Sirius in irritation wishing that he had stayed upstairs to talk to James, 'James teases me about how long I take to do my hair but he should see how long Malfoy…' Then Lucius entered, dragging an indescribably beautiful girl behind him.

She had long blond hair and fathomless aqua-marine eyes. Her form was sight and curvy, she seemed only a little younger than Sirius's fourteen years and although Sirius had been staying with the Malfoy's for a week now he had never seen her before.

'How do guys like _him _get girls like _that_?' thought Sirius. But as his brain kicked in this though was followed by, 'Isn't he with Narcissa anyway? And she's far too young for him. What's going on?'

Looking up again he noticed that she was struggling like a wildcat to get away. He mastered the impulse to get up and help her as Bellatrix let out a high pitched giggle, he was brave, not stupid, and he knew that this was a fight that he couldn't win. Angling his head slightly to the right, he noticed that she was being held by a binding spell, it left electric blue traces of magic at her wrists.

Her eyes were wide; she was combating both fear and anger. For a moment Sirius was impressed with her control, nothing was exploding at any rate. Then the truth slowly dawned on him, she was a muggle. 'Why would the Malfoy's hold a muggle girl prisoner?' he wondered with a sinking feeling.

Dinner was nightmare as he sat, alive with curiosity. At last the others left (Lucius and the girls to redo their hair, Regulus because wherever Bellatrix went he was sure to follow and Snape to wash his hands) and Sirius was alone with the vision. He leaned over and touched her lightly on the arm.

"Hey, what's your name?"

She regarded him for a long moment but found nothing hostile in his deep brown eyes.

"Carina."

Sirius nodded and the pair lapsed into silence for a moment. Sirius remembering how Lucius had taunted her with the admittedly delicious food and permitted her to eat nothing. He wanted to ask why she was here but he didn't want to upset her and there could be no good reason behind a muggle kidnapping.

"He…he…the blond boy…he said…" she began; her voice had the chocked quality of someone who had been crying.

"Yes?" prompted Sirius.

"He said that they were going to have some fun. He said I'd wish I'd been left in my cell by the end of it."

"He's a git," said Sirius idly, chancing a glance at the adult table to see if anyone had noticed the pair talking.

Looking back at her he realised that she was looking for reassurance, from him. He felt a swell of affection towards her, an upsurge of tenderness. He wanted to help her, wanted to be her knight-in-shining-armour. He reached across the table and took hold of her hand, flicking his eyes sideways at the adults once more.

When he was sure that they were not being observed he said, "I will protect you no matter what…I swear."

He saw her eyes shining with faith in him and dropped her hand quickly as Lucius re-entered the room. Now all he needed was a plan to prove that her faith was rightly placed.

He replaced his look of intense concentration with one of haughty boredom, looking for all the world as though he had been left on his own.

"So Black," said Lucius, smiling mockingly as he resumed his seat, "up for a spot of muggle torture?"

**A/N: **Nice long chapter and (hopefully) I'll update next weekend but my ability to type all hinges on numbers of reviews so go on, push that little blue button. ****


	8. Going Along With The Plan

**A/N: **Well I got enough reviews to update. OK three of them were from the same person, and I know that person, and I made her review, and I stood over her and corrected her spelling while she reviewed. ANYWAY! Somebody must want to know what happens next so here we go.

This update is dedicated to fellytone cos I absolutely love her stuff and to my reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter I'd be on a massive shopping spree and if I owned Sirius…you don't even want to know what I'd be doing but I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Chapter 8: Going Along With The Plan**

Sirius's first impulse was to punch Lucius right in his smirking face but if Lucius knew just how much the idea of Carina getting hurt bothered him he was sure to go and do it. Fixing him with what Sirius could only hope was a mildly interested expression he cursed inwardly. This was Remus's area of expertise, not his. He was the one whose mouth went before his brain got a look in.

"We were thinking that it might be a good time for the cruciatus," prompted Lucius.

Sirius knew that the older boy was only goading him. "That's illegal," he pointed out in a would-be calm voice, wishing ever more desperately that his friends were here, arrayed on his side.

Lucius smiled toothily, like a shark, and Sirius knew in that moment that he would use the unforgivable curses on her.

He ran a quick mental check on his weapons. He was wandless, unlikely to beat Lucius if it came down to fists and probably not going to be able to get close enough to jam a fork in his eye. This situation was beginning to look hopeless.

Sirius gritted his teeth, for the moment at least, he'd have to go along with it.

"Maybe we should warm up to that," he said, keeping his voice light, "make her really fear us before we crucio her."

He was gratified by the look of surprise in Lucius's green eyes. He flicked a glance at Carina, praying that she knew that he was only faking, that she knew he would never…

The look she threw back at him was one of pure fury. She believed totally in this charade. Sirius bit the inside of his lip, he needed advice and he needed it now. Smiling blandly he rose, "If you could just excuse me for a minute." It was a testament to his self control that he did not sprint across the room. At the doorway he stopped, "Don't start without me."

Up the stairs, down the hallway, into his room and lunge towards the bed for the…Where was it? Sirius scanned frantically over the covers. "Where in Merlin's name is that fu…"

"Looking for this Black?"

Snape stood in the shadows holding the mirror.

"Give me that," said Sirius in a voice of deceptive calm.

"I wouldn't give you anything Black. Not if you got down on your knees and begged me to."

Sirius pounced. Snape's body hit the wall as the other boy slammed into him. Then they were on the floor, wrestling, punching and kicking at each other, the mirror lay forgotten on the floor.

"I am going to KILL you Snivillus!" shouted Sirius, pouring all his anger and frustration of the last week into his punches.

Then something hit him and he went flying into the wall by his bed, only dimly aware of Snape hitting the doorframe as the same bolt of what could only be magic caught him as well. He turned, fists raised, ready to take on this knew opponent.

His own father stood in the doorway, wand out, flanked by Snape's father and Mr. Malfoy.

"Bugger," muttered Sirius almost inaudibly, lowering his fists and waiting for the inevitable lecture.

**A/N: **Find out how he saves Carina next week…if I get reviews. Not that I'm holding Sirius's love to ransom or anything…


	9. Trust Me

**A/N: **Once again thanks to all the reviewers. I had some reviews from people I don't know (Lil Smartass dances, giving the impression that she is being electrocuted). Now on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I'm third in command of an empire made out of Lego but apart from that I don't own anything. Actually, I do own Carina but seeing as I know what a bitch she'll turn out to be I don't want anything to do with her.

**Chapter 9: Trust Me**

Half an hour later he returned to the dining room. Fortunately they hadn't started yet, and although he had yet to talk to James, in the thirty minutes he'd been sitting listening to his father drivel on about manners and the like, he had formulated a plan.

He came in rubbing his hands together. An epitome of boyish enthusiasm. "Shall we begin?"

Lucius regarded him with a slyly interested expression. "What spell would you recommend?"

Sirius was useless at fencing with words, and he knew that they expected him to suggest a fairly painless charm so that he could be caught committing the cardinal crime of pretending to enjoy muggle torture. This question however, he was ready for, "Stinging hex," he responded instantly, "I'll hold her."

He moved behind Carina and gripped her upper arms. Ducking his head he whispered quickly into her ear, "Struggle. But go where I guide you. I'll try and shift you away from most of it."

Her only answer was to flick her heel backwards, catching him hard in the shin.

"OW!" yelped Sirius reflexively.

"You seem awfully keen Black," said Snape snidely, "for a Gryffindor."

Another question he was ready for, "I'm a Black."

Snape apparently had no answer to that and was silent.

Lucius raised his wand, Sirius tensed, ready.

As the bolt of light shot towards her, Sirius moved with her struggles to push her slightly to the left. She resisted him and the movement didn't come off as naturally as he had intended. The spell clipped his shoulder too but he was ready for that and didn't cry out. "Trust me," he hissed, "you have to do what I say if you want this to work." Straightening up he said to the others, "Sorry about that, she pulled me."

He heard Snape snort sceptically and fought to keep his uncertainty off his face. Snape knew only too well that his size and weight prevented him from being pulled around.

For the next hour Sirius did his best to prevent either Lucius or the girls landing a spell on her. She stopped resisting after the first ten minutes making his job easier.

Unfortunately, Lucius seemed to figure out what was going on. At any rate, he moved to the other end of the room to Narcissa and Bellatrix. With all of them throwing simultaneous hexes he was hard pushed to defend her from all sides. Although he found it easy enough to protect her from Lucius, the girls were behind him and Sirius got the distinct impression that Bellatrix was more interested in hitting him.

At last, Regulus announced that he was bored and Carina was dragged from the room. Sirius noticed that she refused to meet his eyes. Thoroughly fed up, sure she hated him, and wishing that he hadn't teased James quite so much about Lily, Sirius stomped to his room.


	10. Using the Mirror

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers etc. You know I love ya.

**Disclaimer: **Apparently it's illegal to own people so although J.K is locked in my basement while I make her write book 6 the idea remains hers.

**Chapter 10: Using the Mirror**

Sirius flung himself onto the bed, muttering darkly about people being unappreciative and flicking his long, dark hair out of his eyes. As his back touched a metallic object he winced, it had poked him hard in one of the marks left from Bellatrix's curses.

Moving as little as possible he reached down and drew it up. It was the mirror.

Sirius glanced hastily at the door, but Snape wasn't coming and the temptation was too much to resist. He lifted the mirror up. "James Potter," he whispered instantly.

For a few seconds the surface fizzed then the freckled face of his best friend swam into view.

"Siri! How are you? I was beginning to think your 'rents had sussed my code and not given you the mirror."

Sirius laughed softly.

"No, I just haven't had the opportunity; I'm sharing a room with Snivillus."

"NO!" James cried, "And I've got all our dungbombs."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"As if I'd drop dungbombs in my own room you…" but he never got the chance to finish the insult because at that moment a footstep sounded outside in the hall.

"Oh crap!" he muttered, "Goodbye."

The mirror, sensing the end of the conversation, faded to black, and only just in time. Snape strode into the room and, seeing Sirius move his lips over the final syllable of 'Goodbye' sneered, "What ya doing Black? Practicing your chat up lines?"

"No," Sirius replied absently, still thinking about what he wished he had said to James. Then, realising that Snape had just insulted him, he snapped his head up, "No," he repeated, "I'm practicing what I'll say at your funeral after I kill you. Our dearly departed Snivillus. Loved by so few but missed by many, after all, he was always good for a laugh; you only had to look at his face…"

Snape took a step towards him, but seeing the dangerous glint in Sirius's eyes seemed to think better of starting another brawl.

"You'll regret that," he hissed, and snatching up his nightshirt headed to the bathroom to get changed. For a second, Sirius considered talking to James some more but Snape would be back in a minute so he took advantage of the peace by getting ready for bed himself.

He pulled off his robes and undershirt, wincing again as they rasped over the raw marks left by the stinging hex. When he stood only in his boxers (**A/N: **Yum) he threw himself back into bed and shut his eyes to sleep.

Carina was his last though before unconsciousness claimed him.

**A/N: **There you have it. The long awaited James cameo. Sorry it was so short. The Quidditch chapters are coming up (about 4 away) so if you keep reviewing (hint) so I keep updating (hint) we'll have some proper marauder action. (Lil Smartass dances and gets thoroughly over excited) Only reviews will sedate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	11. Pushed Too Far

**A/N: **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers of course and a huge apology for the shocking length of time that has passed since I last updated. Now, before we get started just one or two points.

One: from the next chapter things are going to get a little stronger. Lucius may swear and there will be violence etc. If any of my readers feel my rating isn't high enough can they please tell me. I'm new to posting and I will be happy to accept advice. However, seeing as I have chapters of this story on at least three computers I really don't want to have to find it, put it in the right order and reload it. So just tell me. Don't get to delete my stuff.

Two: I'm not sure if the thing I say about wands and underage wizardry actually works. If you notice anything please let me know (I will try to rectify it-I like being technically accurate) but even if you think it's probably not right ignore it OK. It is important later in the story that Sirius can use a wand…but I'm giving the plot away (Yes Demona, there IS a plot despite popular belief).

Anyway, that's all. Thanks for your time.

**Disclaimer: **I own the red notebook where I write this fanfiction and little else. The pen I write this fic with was stolen from the Geography room in my school as a dare (not a very exciting dare!)

**Chapter 11: Pushed Too Far**

If Sirius had thought that he hated his family, the Malfoy's and slytherins in general before, the next week soon proved him wrong. Every evening he was required to participate in a round of muggle torture. Lucius soon worked out how to get around his, Snape's and Regulus's lack of wands. The Ministry kept tabs on underage wizardry not by knowing who was performing the spell, but by knowing which wand was casting it. As a result, using somebody else's wand, Sirius was often forced to curse Carina himself.

All the same, he knew that by being included he was better placed to protect her. Not that that made cursing an innocent girl any easier.

There was however, another reason that kept him from leaping straight to her defence, a reason that made him almost glad that he couldn't use the mirror often because James would have known in a heartbeat what that reason was.

Living with his family and being a Gryffindor had given Sirius a very healthy fear of the Cruciatus curse. And sometimes, when his fingers curled into fists at his side at Lucius's cruelty it wasn't the knowledge that here he could at least try to protect her that kept his mouth shut, it was the fear of the curse being turned on him.

But Sirius, as James, Remus and Peter could have said, never had been very good at keeping his mouth shut. And on Tuesday, as Lucius made as if to crucio her for the third time, his control broke.

"I'm bored," he drawled, hoping to divert the crisis without exposing himself.

"Would you care to do the honours?" Lucius offered Sirius his wand, "It might relieve the monotony."

"That curse is illegal," pointed out Sirius, his face and voice calm though his heart beat frantically.

"Right!" muttered Snape, "Because you care so very much about rules."

"I knew he couldn't do it! I knew he was too _good_, too_ pure_, too _Gryffindorly_!" sneered Bellatrix.

Lucius raised his wand again, but he was no longer looking at Carina, at whom it was pointing, but kept his eyes fixed on Sirius, gauging a reaction.

At that moment the doors opened and Mr. Malfoy strode in, his eyes flickered over the scene briefly before her said, "I didn't know you were using this room." His voice was calm but his tone held a clear dismissal.

Narcissa stood on tiptoe to whisper something in Lucius's ear. He smiled at her, then turned back to his father and said, "Oh no, we're finished."

"I'll take this," Mr. Malfoy prodded Carina's prone form distastefully with a toe, "back to its cell for you. You'll be using-?"

"The small sitting room," finished Lucius and led the way, leaving Sirius with no choice but to follow.

As the door shut behind him, he was aware of the others positioning themselves between him and it. He turned slowly around. Lucius was still holding the wand but it was now aimed at him. His eyes flickered from it to the door. He could probably force his way past the girls but Sirius could never walk away from a fight.

"You've ruined our fun Black," said Lucius softly but the room was so still that his voice carried and the lack of echoes made Sirius feel that even they were waiting for his next line. Lucius raised the wand slightly, pointing it straight between Sirius's eyes, "and now, you'll pay."

**A/N: **Now not to be evil and all, but if you want to know what happens next I want another ten reviews (Not all from you Demona). So go on, push that little blue button 'cos I actually like the next chapter, even if the posting of it will result in my imminent death by stoning from all demonic Sirius fangirls.


	12. Promises

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. However, I hope the wonderfulness of this chapter will convince you not to judge me too harshly. This is dedicated to Reader4ever who loves it so much and to everyone who has waited nearly three months for it!

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me…except Carina and I don't like her anyway!

**Chapter 12: Promises**

"Kneel!"

Sirius resisted the impulse to roll his eyes only because Lucius was pointing a wand at him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know all the unforgivable curses. Because crucio is my speciality and because I now know that you care for the muggle girl. Do you thing she'' ever like you Black if you're the one responsible for her being in pain? Kneel!"

Sirius stayed still, silently facing the wand point, refusing, even now, to plead.

Lucius lost his temper. "Get down on your fucking knees Black!"

There was a sarcastic retort already forming on Sirius's tongue when he remembered his promise.

_I will protect you no matter what…I swear._

Shrugging and trying to look as if it was a matter of no concern to him, Sirius sank gracefully to his knees at Lucius's feet. He stared fixedly at the hem of Lucius's robes not thinking about what he was doing, feeling more than hearing Snape disguise a snigger. The wand pressed into his forehead but he didn't look up, refusing to let them see that he was afraid of what was to come, so when it came, it came without warning.

"Crucio!"

The pain blasted through him, crippling him. Disjointed words floated through his head. Don't…let…them…hear…you…scream. All the same, he was screaming more loudly than he had ever done before.

At last it stopped. Sirius lay on the floor, trembling and trying to muffle his sobs. The laughter of the others brought him back to himself and humiliated he hauled himself back to his knees refusing to seem and weaker.

"Kiss my foot Black," taunted Lucius, knowing that he would not.

"No!" responded Sirius, somewhat predictably.

Lucius's voice took on a dangerous edge. "I'll ask you only once more Black. Kiss. My. Feet."

"Never!" Sirius's voice was little more than a whisper.

This time when the wand touched his head he looked up, knowing that they could all see the terror rampant in his dark eyes. Even so, he wasn't able to fling himself sideways.

"Crucio!"

More pain. More uncompromising agony. Sirius sank his teeth into his bottom lip, determined, this time, not to shriek. The blood ran down his face to mingle with the sweat and tears. This time when Lucius lifted the curse it took Sirius longer to force himself back to his knees.

When the wand point touched his head for the third time it wasn't that he didn't want to look up, it was that he physically lacked the strength.

"Cru-"

"No! Please!" the words were out before he could stop them. "Please…I…I'll do it," Sirius muttered, his voice tinged with defeat. He leant forward, meaning to touch his lips lightly to Lucius's boot.

"If you get blood on my new boots Black your girlfriend won't even live long enough for you to regret it." Sirius drew back in time to avoid the kick Lucius aimed at him though the effort left him dizzy.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice cracking with desperation.

"Nothing you can't give Black don't worry," smirked Lucius. "I want to break you. I want you to submit to me because _you _are too weak, not because I threaten the girl. Then you can't explain it away as being a noble, heroic, Gryffindor action. So I find myself facing a dilemma Black, do I want to hear you beg for a respite or do I want you to grovel for me to turn my wand on her?"

Beg. Grovel. Alien words to Sirius who came from a proud line. Even at school he'd rather struggle than ask for help. Than admit he couldn't do it.

"Tell you what," Lucius continued his voice dripping with malice, "tell you what, I'll just keep crucioing you and see which happens first."

Sirius gave an involuntary whimper which he attempted to disguise as a cough.

"Unless you can convince one of the others to ask me not to in the next minute."

Sirius's instinct was to tell Lucius to crucio him. He would ask _no one _for help on bended knee, there was nothing he needed that badly. But Carina. If Lucius touched him with that wand again he'd be past protecting anybody and who knew what would happen to her without him. "Regulus?" he tried hesitantly.

Nothing but the younger boy's high pitched giggle.

"Bellatrix? Narcissa?"

Silence.

"Please," his voice was filled with desperation, "please won't one of you help me?"

Still nothing. So much for blood being thicker than water then. That left one person. Just one. Everything in Sirius balked at the idea of crawling before Snape.

_I will protect you._

Slowly. Sirius inched over until his head was level with Snape's knees.

"Please Snape," he deliberately kept his voice level, this was degrading enough without whimpering, "please will you help me?"

Snape looked down at him.

"Please," Sirius implored again.

Still Snape said nothing. Sirius felt a rising sense of panic, so intense that it cooled even his blush of mortification. He was going to have begged Severus Snape, on bended knee no less, and no help was forth coming. He swallowed convulsively and licked his dry lips. His brain seemed to be frozen. 'You are not going to remain like this' he told himself 'you are going to stand up and do your utmost to appear unafraid.' He stayed exactly where he was.

"Ten seconds," drawled Lucius.

"I'm not opposed to getting blood on my shoe," Snape hissed viciously.

Sirius twisted his lips to stop himself from retching. He wouldn't…he couldn't…he'd rather die…

_I will protect you_

No! Never! Not even for her!

_No matter what_

"Six…five…four," chanted Lucius mockingly.

_I swear_

Sirius leant forwards and quickly kissed the toe of Snape's shoe.

"Three…" now the others had joined in too, "two…one…cru-"

Sirius looked pleadingly up at Snape, sacrificing what was left of his pride.

"No. Wait." Snape said calmly, sneering as he spoke. "I vouch for him Lucius. I ask you not to crucio him."

"You…what?"

For a heart stopping moment Sirius thought that he wasn't going to honour his own agreement, then, "Oh very well."

Sirius made as if to rise.

"Say thank you Black," jeered Snape.

Lucius was still holding the wand.

"Thank you," muttered Sirius bitterly.

Then he clambered to his feet, swaying slightly, barely able to stand. He looked at each of them in turn, saving one last defiant glare for Lucius before brushing past them and striding from the room, hearing the laughter start up behind him as he left.

**A/N: **Aww! My poor baby. The only thing worse would've been if James had seen him. I suppose that's chapter 13 then…Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Quidditch 1

**A/N: **I am officially the most rubbish person in the universe at updating. But with Mesenta's constant whining at me to update and having beat my writer's block this fic might even get finished. As always this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, particularly to Phinea who is the author of my favourite fic ever (see 'Potts and Kettles') and Mesenta who owns the most fantastic hat on the planet. I hope you all like this, if I get dozens of reviews maybe it'll inspire me to update quicker.

**Disclaimer: **Unless I blackmail J.K Rowling into giving me the rights to the HP universe in her will and then kill her I own nothing, as always.

**Notes: **I know my theory of underage magic doesn't work because it has been contradicted in THBP. However, I'm going to stick with it because a lot of my future plot revolves around using other people's wands etc. blah.

**Chapter 13: Quidditch 1**

At six Sirius rolled out of bed, unable to lie there, tossing and turning anymore. He crept from the room, humiliation rising in him once more as he remembered how yesterday he would have taken great delight in waking Snape at this hour. Then again: yesterday he would have been able to look Snape in the eyes while he did so. He still ached all over, repeated crucio-ing would do that to a person, but he had long since mastered the art of hiding that familiar pain. His parents had been using crucio as a punishment from the moment when, as a small child, he had contradicted his father's verbal abuse of an old muggle woman. His father had crucio-ed him until he had lain unconscious on the ground. He had been the subject when they'd taught Regulus the curse. That had been a bad week to have a letter sent home for winning Gryffindor fifty points. And throughout all of that he'd never given them the power over him that he had handed to Snape last night.

Pausing in his wanderings, Sirius considered his next move. He didn't want to run into any of the others, the last thing he needed was juvenile taunts from his brother and cousins, and last night had left him with a very real fear of Lucius. A fear that he would feel better able to deal with when he had a plan other than, 'Get down on your knees and beg for mercy. That's what you're good at!' He could go and visit Carina but he felt as though he'd been clubbed by a troll and he had only been crucio-ed three times and had ten years experience in dealing with the pain. She would surely need her sleep.

Looking down he noticed his hand gripped the mirror. He must have grabbed it by reflex on the way out. He strode to a cupboard just down the hallway; he opened the door and went in, settling himself as comfortably as possible on the floor. He would talk to James; he would have a nice long conversation with him and try to reel himself back to normalcy. He knew that this would probably wake James up; James was, after all, capable of sleeping until gone three in the afternoon, but on reflection he decided that he didn't care. He needed the comfort far more than he needed to worry about James Potter thinking him pathetic. 'And anyway Sirius,' his brain chipped in, 'you _are_ pathetic. There must have been another way out. A way that didn't involve you sobbing and begging and kissing Snape's foot. For Merlin's sake, you might hate them but you were brought up a Black. You should have been able to talk your way out of it. You'd think living with my family would have some perks.' Sirius shook his head to clear that thought then raised the mirror and whispered softly, "James Potter!"

Instantly James's face swam into view. Not the tired, somewhat angry face, Sirius had been expecting but a cheerful wide-awake excited one. "Hi Sirius! You excited about the Quidditch? The portkey's at ten OK? So you need to be here at about half past nine right? I-"

"Woah! Woah! Quidditch? That's not 'til the fifth."

"Earth to Sirius! It is the fifth!"

Sirius ran some quick mental calculations. His friend was right. He usually was about Quidditch related matters. Damn. This was the worst possible day to spend with Snape. Still, at least he would enjoy torturing the little worm.

"Half nine? Ok, I'll see you th-"

James was ignoring him, "Are you OK Sirius? You look like a hippogriff sat on you."

"Or like I was crucio-ed to hell and back?"

"Yeah, like that," said James obliviously, not taking the hint. Sirius refrained from explaining. Whilst the image of what James would do to Snape was very funny, it was nothing to the look of disgust that would come into his eyes, even if just for a few seconds, as he looked at his best friend and thought of him grovelling before five Slytherins. 'James wouldn't have,' taunted his brain, 'James is strong enough. Even Peter's stronger than you are. He doesn't betray the things that matter to him.' He had a sudden mental image of someone tipping a shovel heaped with a glowing substance labelled self-loathing over his head.

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered, hoping James wouldn't ask why.

He needn't have worried.

James was clearly attempting to look sympathetic but the manic Quidditch excitement was back on his face. It was obviously all he could do to keep still.

There was a noise outside the cupboard. "I'm going to have to go," he mumbled, he really didn't need the grief if the other's thought he talked to himself in dark closets. "I'll see you at half nine."

"See you then," said James, mock saluting as his image faded.

Sirius emerged. Outside there was nothing, the noise must simply have been the old manor creaking. He sighed, he was becoming paranoid. 'Just don't let them see your fear,' he reminded himself. He stomped back into his room.

"Oy!" he shouted poking Snape, "Wake up Snivillus, it's the Quidditch today." The words, although spoken with his usual bravado, were spoken to Snape's shoulder, Sirius still being unwilling to see the mocking laughter in the boy's eyes.

"Quidditch?" Snape muttered drowsily.

"Yup," Sirius allowed himself a smile. "Today Snivilly, the rules change. Today it's me who'll have all the friends."

Snape sat up, "Black," he drawled, "if you even consider doing what I take your o-so-thinly-veiled-threats-to-mean, not only will I tell Potter and Co. about last night but I may tell Lucius that I would find it highly amusing to watch you hurt Carina…badly…under imperio."

"I hate you," hissed Sirius, injecting his voice with as much venom as he could.

"That's what makes it so fun Black. Watching you hate me yet need me so desperately (**A/N: **No, no, no this is one slash shipping I just don't agree with. Except in Desperately Seeking Severus when it is funny). And you do need me. You need me to protect you. To prevent Potter finding out how low his best friend sank last night."

Sirius kept his face impassive and Snape smirked, knowing how Sirius longed to grab him and beat his head not merely into the wall, but through it. Wasn't blackmail a wonderful tool? He got up an stretched, "And now for a day watching the Quidditch," he grinned.

**A/N: **The next three chapters are all the Quidditch bit (mostly because I like writing all four marauders). I would like to take this opportunity to beg shamelessly for reviews. I won't ask for a certain amount because after all this time without updating it seems harsh and somewhat arrogant to hold my story to ransom. But please do review. It makes me feel special.


	14. Quidditch 2

**A/N: **Wow, you haven't all forgotten me, I feel so loved. As always this is dedicated to all my reviewers and my very own Sirius and James, you know who you are! Also can I recommend Lava Twilight's fic because it is so genius. Go forth my minions and read not only my crap but hers! It is possible I shouldn't be allowed to update when doped up to the eyeballs on cough medicine.

**Disclaimer: **If I say I own all of this, will anyone notice? Does anyone read it? Would you believe me anyway?

**Chapter 14: Quidditch 2**

Sirius leant even further over the railing; eyes darting between players and his face alight with a sort of maniac glee that reflected his best friend's expression. Beside him Remus, Peter and Snape wore identical expressions of intense concentration. The scoreboard above the pitch read: Wimbourne Wasps 40: Appleby Arrows 30.

Thus far, it had been a hard fought game. Both keepers were doing a truly spectacular job, but the Appleby chasers seemed to be tiring, they hadn't assaulted the Wasps' hoops for at least five minutes, a match record.

Sirius kept his eyes on the beaters and the expert way they hit the bludgers, ensuring that neither team had an opportunity to score. He was hoping to be a beater at school next year and planned on picking up some tips. The whistle sounded loudly for a time out and all five boys exhaled loudly.

"Phew!" breathed James, glancing at his watch, it was nearly two o'clock. "We'll flatten you when they start playing again," he said, grinning at Sirius and poking him in the back.

Sirius winced at the pain which lanced through him but concealed it expertly. "Bollocks," he said, he was tempted to say more, to extol the virtues of his team at length, but seeing James's grin, he couldn't be bothered to rise to his friend's bait.

"I think both teams are doing well," said Remus, playing the peacekeeper as always.

"You would, your team isn't playing," joked James, making all but Snape laugh.

"Halfblood filth," snapped Snape, "You don't deserve an opinion; you aren't worthy to kiss my feet."

It was all Sirius could do to keep a blush from crossing his features. He shot Snape a hate filled look.

"Leave him alone!" spat Peter from the centre of the group.

"Black, may I ask you to keep your friends from being rude to me. And take that look off your face. I would hate for certain authorities to find out that you were less than cordial to me."

Sirius replaced his expression of pure loathing with a bland stare. "Drop it," he said calmly to the others, "he isn't even worth it."

Remus put a hand on Peter's shoulder and dug his fingers into the soft flesh to stop his friend saying anything further. "Yeah, leave it," he echoed. Even if he hadn't seen what he could only describe as fear, spark behind Sirius' eyes at Snape's threat he would have known something was wrong. Sirius never infringed on his job as the sensible one and that had been a reasonable and mature response. It was completely out of character.

Crisis diverted, Sirius put a hand into his robes and passed James some galleons, "Get me some food," he said, "I need the toilet."

And he turned, walking quickly away before James could see the tears of rage and shame in his eyes.

"What do you want?" James shouted after him.

"Something sweet!"

The remaining three marauders swapped dark looks. Sirius only ever craved sugar when he was unhappy. They edged away from Snape and began muttering furiously to one another.

If any of them had thought to look back, they would have realised that they didn't need to keep their voices low. Snape was walking hurriedly away, taking the route that Sirius had taken only moments before.

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is a bit longer and I hope (hope, hope, hope) to get around to updating in the next couple of weeks. I hope you guys like this though, is it exciting? Suspenseful? In character? Let me know by pushing that shiny little review button and sending a comment of your very own.


	15. Quidditch 3

**A/N: **Sorry it's been ages. The world has moved on. Ahem, sorry again, I've just finished Steven King's The Dark Tower. Anyways…I am back, and hoping to get into the habit of writing regularly again. This is dedicated, once again, to my own little Padfoot and Prongs whom I miss like nothing else. This chapter was written almost solely to give Peter a cool moment so I'd be really interested in feedback from that bit.

**Disclaimer: **After 14 chapters do you really need this? Not mine.

**Chapter 15: Quidditch 3**

Sirius gripped the basin in the empty toilets. Dimly he realised that he was holding on so hard that his knuckles were white. Oh to be back at Hogwarts he thought passionately. Then shook his head, what self respecting teenager longed to be at school during the summed holidays? He quickly revised the thought, oh to be at James's.

If he imagined hard enough, he could not only see the room (ridiculously untidy from James's whirlwind tendencies) but sense it. It would smell of the brand of floor polish the house elf used and Mrs. Potter's perfume and whatever was being made for dinner that evening. And in the current August heat it would be pleasantly cool.

A slight smile crossed his face as an image of himself and James walking down to the field to play Quidditch whilst his father called from the doorway that they weren't to fly too high or they would be seen by the local muggles came to mind. But beneath the smile were layers of bitterness and tension. It was where he wanted to be so much. It was where he should have been. Any other holiday…his parents would have railed and stormed about him spending the whole summer in the company of a Potter but they would have let him go just to be rid of him. What would they have done afterwards? They might send a howler? That was almost customary, and they couldn't be too vicious where others might hear. They might have beaten him before he left. But, he acknowledged, he would have been surprised if they hadn't and he would have taken that as fair payment. Gods, he wanted to be at James's. And if it wasn't for the Malfoy's he would have been.

If only they would ignore him. If only they would leave him alone to brood on how much fun his friends were having without him. If only they didn't have Carina. He opened his eyes and fixed his level gaze on the mirror.

Snape was standing behind him.

He whirled around so fast that it was hard to see how he didn't fall, but Sirius had always had a cat like grace. "Sni- Snape. What are you doing here?" he demanded, trying to look as though he had not been fantasising desperately about how else he might have spent his summer.

Snape smirked. Black's gaze and tone were level but it was clear that he was disconcerted. It also brought Snape no little amusement to see him too afraid of the consequences to use the condescending nickname he and Potter threw at him when they were at school. "I want an apology Black. Your friends really were extremely rude to me," he said, slicking his hair back.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "And no doubt you will force one out of me when you have Malfoy and Bellatrix at your back. For now however, the fact that I have prevented them from continuing will have to suffice."

Snape drew a wand from inside his robes and pointed it unwaveringly at Sirius's chest.

Sirius looked utterly unconcerned by this turn of events. He regarded the wand calmly for a moment before looking back up into Snape's hate filled eyes and saying, "You're going to get expelled Snape? For me? I'm touched but the answer is still no and in a minute I'll demonstrate where else you can keep that wand." He made as if to leave.

"This wand is Bellatrix's."

Sirius froze, "On first name terms with my cousin now are you Snape? I know that you're meant to be related to Grindlewald but I don't know why she tolerates you."

Snape was not to be distracted, "Which means, I can perform magic with it despite being underage. And it is not to be forgotten that Lucius has been teaching me the finer points of the cruciatus curse. You on the other hand…you are wandless."

Sirius would have loved nothing more than to produce a wand with a voilia motion. He was the better dueller by far, and had he been armed, Snape would never have tried this. 'Like you and James would never have tried those hexes on the Slytherin Quidditch team if you hadn't set an immobilising field to affect everyone over a certain height?' chimed in his conscience in Remus's voice. Maybe this was his comeuppance he thought fatalistically. "You do seem to have the advantage over me," he admitted after a moment in a grating voice.

"So an apology, Black, if you would be so kind."

A scowl of the ferocity which Sirius now directed at Snape made the boy fall back a step. Once again Sirius found himself out-manovered and outgunned. Under normal circumstances, he would take out any punishment Snape could devise but if Snape crucioed him, and if he was good at it (which was probable with Malfoy as a teacher) then James and the others would be able to tell. And they would over react; they always did about things like this. But still, argued his badly-dented-but-recovering-pride, it was Snape. It was Snivillus. He'd never apologised to Snape in his life and had no intention of starting now.

Snape had been watching him appraisingly and now he spoke again, "And more important than a simple apology Black, I protected your secret."

For the first time, emotion showed on Sirius's face.

Snape continued, ensuring that the point was thoroughly pushed home. "I did as you wished of me. I prevented Potter finding out just how pathetic you really are. Of course, if you'd rather I tell him, if that would restore your esteem by proving that you don't always give in…"

The scowl deepened, "Checkmate," Sirius bit out sourly. "Alright Snivs, I apologise. Whole heartedly for anything the others have said which has caused you offence. And thank you, for not…betraying me. Are you satisfied now? Will you leave me in peace?"

Snape merely smirked, "I didn't feel that that was sincere Black. I was expecting an apology from the heart."

There was a silence from Sirius who thought he could see where this was going.

"Or failing it being from your heart, I will accept it coming from your knees," continued Snape, proving Sirius right. Didn't they have anything better to do? Didn't he have any other ideas? Did he have to copy Malfoy? Better not point that out though, his basic survival instincts added suddenly, if Snape gets creative it can only be bad news.

Devoid of all other options Sirius lowered himself bitterly to the grimy floor. He could feel the water soaking into his robes. Sirius opened his mouth, just get it over with and go back to the others, just- The door opened.

There, framed in the doorway stood James. Sirius felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Well Black?" prompted Snape, who's face had lit up in unholy glee at this new development.

"I'm…I'm-" but in front of James the words simply wouldn't come.

By now James had stepped into the dimly lit room. His eyes swept the scene quickly taking in every detail and lingering on the wand in Snape's hand. He tried a few times to formulate a sentence before managing, "What are you doing Sirius?" in the determinedly calm voice used for quizzing people on the whereabouts of his Quidditch trading cards. Then he shook his head, deciding that the answer to this was not important right at this moment and turned to Snape, "Let him up."

"Black and I were just settling a small matter Potter, we will be done shortly."

"Let him up," demanded James once again. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that he didn't want to watch Sirius kneel there any longer.

The door began to open once again and Remus called out, "Are you two still in there?" James slammed the door closed.

"In a second Reams! Let. Him. Up. Now!"

"Now Potter, you wouldn't dishonour him by having him shirk an agreement would you?"

"Let-"

"James?"

"In a second Reams!"

"Are there naked women in there or something?" And with that, Remus used his superior strength to force the door open. His eyes also swept the scene briefly and then rose to meet James's questioningly.

James shrugged almost imperceptibly and said, "Snivillus here is taking the 'I know something you don't know approach.'"

Remus nodded. "I'll go. I'll keep Pete out of the way too." But before he could even reach for the door it swung open once again.

"Guys?"

"Go away Pete!" cried Sirius desperately, regaining his voice for the first time in minutes and sounding like a drunk riding a hippogriff.

Peter ignored him. "What's going on?" Like the others he gazed in bemusement at the scene around him. Unlike the others, he did not then stop to ask questions. Understanding nothing but that Snape was hurting Sirius in some way he strode up to the boy, and with all the weight he could muster brought the model broomstick that he had just bought down on his head. The boy dropped like a stone.

For a second there was silence.

"Wow Peter! He had a wand and you didn't care…you just…crash, wallop…wow!" said James.

"Impressive," said Remus, somewhat more articulately.

"You twat," said Sirius as he got shakily to his feet pocketing the wand, "I'll be crucioed for sure when I get back now." Spotting the crestfallen look on Peter's face he quickly added, "Don't worry. It happens a lot. It's nothing desperate."

"So," James began, clearly struggling to bring some normalcy back to the proceedings. Sirius felt a blush once again scorch his features. "Want to go and watch the rest of the Quidditch?"

"Actually, can we…I mean, can we just- Oh never mind," stammered Sirius, finding asking a favour even more difficult than usual.

Remus turned to look at him and Sirius turned away from the penetrating golden gaze. "James, can we just go back to yours? I'm bored."

James hesitated for a fraction of a second, Quidditch was after all Quidditch. Then he smiled, "Yeah, sure. Mum'd kill me if I didn't bring you home for at least one evening. She's been going spare Siri. I think she loves you more than me."

"We'll have to take him," Sirius pointed out prodding Snape distastefully with a toe. "No one's expecting me for a while but he turns up without me…There'll be hell to pay later."

"No problem," said James easily, "We'll lock him in the toy room."

"Alright then," muttered Sirius, and it escaped no one's notice how relieved he looked.

"I'll go and get a portkey. There's a kiosk outside. Hang on."

A few moments later he was back, clutching an old shoe. "It goes in a few moments. Everyone touching it? Someone got Snivelly? Good." And the five boys disappeared.

**A/N: **Sorry about the ending, I had no idea how to get them out of that situation really. Review to tell me how bad it was. : )


End file.
